


The Kind of Guy You Peg Me For

by BooksOverBoys



Series: Funky Space Lube [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Funky Space Lube, Keith Tries Bottoming, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Top Pidge, Vaginal Sex, he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOverBoys/pseuds/BooksOverBoys
Summary: Keith wants to try bottoming, but is too scared to ask the other guys. Pidge steps in to help.





	The Kind of Guy You Peg Me For

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, more porn!  
> I'm working on so many things. I've gotten 13 requests for these one-shots, and this is the 7th. I'm dying lol.  
> No betas, we die like men.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

Keith nodded, face red. He’d asked for it, hadn’t he? Still, he couldn’t help the tremble in his limbs. This wasn’t their usual fuck - it was a little more intimate than Keith was used to. He trusted Pidge, but the fear was still there.

 

Pidge kneeled by his feet, hands resting on his knees. She regarded him for another moment before grabbing one of the two bottles she’d arrived with. She hadn’t specified what they were for. Rubbing his knee, she nudged him. “Turn over.”

 

He did, pressing his face into a pillow. He heard her open the bottle, and he couldn’t help but tense up. There was a loaded pause, and then he gasped as he felt two slightly cold hands on his back. “What-”

 

“Quiet. I’m giving you a massage. Let me focus.”

 

Keith quieted, humming to himself as Pidge spread the massage oil across his back, digging her fingers and palms into his tense muscles. She leaned over his back, working her fingers into his neck and shoulders, even down to his fingers. Feeling her draped across his back made something warm curl in Keith’s gut, his dick hardening against the bed. She started going down, massaging his sides and lower back, and then the globes of his ass. He moaned quietly, tensing, and she lingered there, just massaging, until he relaxed again. She moved down his legs, kneading him thoroughly. The oil left him feeling tingly and warm, and he flexed his fingers as he considered reaching down to touch himself.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Pidge murmured, and his shoulders shook with quiet laughter. He sighed when her hands stopped and disappeared. “How do you feel now?”

 

“Liquid.”

 

They both laughed.

 

“Feeling a little more ready?” she asked, and he nodded. “Good. Turn over. Wanna see your face.”

 

He blushed faintly, but rolled onto his back, grimacing as he remembered the oil. “The sheets are gonna be ruined.”

 

“It’s fine. We can wash them.” Pidge put a little more oil on her hands before massaging the front of his legs. His dick twitched as she got closer to it. She wrapped a hand around it, stroking from base to tip, and he moaned, back arching and eyes fluttering shut. He groaned irritably when she stopped touching him.

 

“I need  _ lube,  _ Keith.” she grumbled, amused, and he cracked and eye open to watch her pour some on his fingers. She pushed his legs apart, and he tensed minutely as she rubbed around his hole. “Relax.” she breathed, and He took a deep breath. Pidge slid a finger in, and he gasped.

 

“Shit.” He held completely still as Pidge pulled the finger out before thrusting back in. The feeling was foreign, but not unpleasant. He hissed at the slight burn when she inserted a second finger, and she began to stroke him again, distracting him.

 

She passed over a bundle of nerves, and he cried out, biting down on his lip to silence himself. She smirked, doing it again, and his back arched.

 

“That’s your prostate. You’re welcome.”

 

He didn’t have time for a retort before she was putting in a third finger, and he groaned at the odd feeling of fullness. Without thinking, he rolled his hips down, fucking himself on her fingers. Pidge let him, drinking in his whimpers and whines.

 

“I think you’re ready.” she finally murmured, removing her fingers, and Keith groaned in frustration. She picked up the strap-on and his eyes widened at the size of it. He was supposed to take  _ that _ ? It was longer than his own cock, just slightly thinner. He was going to die.

 

Pidge must have seen the trepidation on his face, as she rubbed his knee again. “It’ll be fine. You’ll love it. And I’ll stop if you want. Color?”

 

He took another breath. “Green.”

 

Pidge lubed the strap before hooking his legs over her shoulders, pressing the tip against his rim. “Deep breaths, and try to keep yourself relaxed.

 

He got two good breaths in before she pushed in, only the tip of it. He cried out in surprise. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, even though it was thicker than Pidge’s fingers.

 

“Hey. You okay? Color?”

 

Keith swallowed. “Green, just… slow, please?”

 

Pidge nodded, reaching forward to grasp Keith’s hand. It was an awkward position, due to their height difference, but thankfully Keith is flexible. “Yellow for pause, red for stop.” Pidge reminded him softly. At his nod, she moved.

 

He only called “yellow” once, when Pidge was halfway in and he found himself overwhelmed. Once she bottomed out, she waited.

 

Slowly, Keith relaxed around the intrusion. “I’m okay.” he sighed, voice already out of it. His cock leaked precum, and Pidge knew he wouldn’t last long. She pulled out, thrusting back in slowly, and Keith moaned loudly, checks and neck flushed red. Pidge fucked him with long, sure thrusts, that left Keith feeling hot and weak with pleasure. One good thrust hit his prostate, and Keith yelled.

 

“There, right-! Right there, Pidge,  _ please _ .”

 

Pidge obliged, angling her thrusts while watching him with wide eyes. Hearing him beg was more erotic than she thought. Normally,  _ she _ was the one begging. Keith’s back arched, his moans uncontrolled.

 

“Close, ‘m so close, please, Pidge-”

 

“Touch yourself. Make yourself cum.” She reached over for the lube pouring some on Keith’s dick before dropping it and fucking him with short, fast strokes. Keith grabbed himself, wrist jerking quickly, body locking up as he came across his own stomach. Pidge slowed her thrusts before stopping completely, pulling out.

 

Keith covered his face with his clean hand, breathing hard. “Oh my God.”

“Did you like it?”

“ _ Yes _ , fuck.” he moved his hand, smiling at her. “How do you do that so well?”

“I’ve had practice.”

 

He doesn’t ask her to specify, doesn’t care to. They aren’t exclusive - none of them are. The very fact is what brought them there in the first place. Keith was considering approaching Hunk, but had wanted to see if he liked to bottom before he did so.

 

He did. Very much.

 

Pidge’s voice startled him from his thoughts. “I almost considered asking for that special lube you have, but it may be too much for you. I like the way it feels though.”

 

Keith remembered what she was talking about. It was a special lube he’d gotten on a supply run. It left the user feeling tingly, hot, and unbearably horny. He only used it every so often by himself, but he’d used it with Lance and Pidge, and they both liked being fucked with it. “I want to try it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Keith nodded, grabbing her and turning them over until he was on top. He wiped his dirty hand on the sheets - he’d find clean ones later, or wash them and bear with it. “Yeah. Wanna fuck you with it first, though. Then fuck me again.”

 

Pidge’s breath caught, and she nodded. “Roll back over. I wanna ride you.” She grabbed the bottle and a condom from where Keith stored them, and situated herself over Keith’s lap. She poured some on her fingers before sliding them into her wet folds, moaning. Keith rested his hands on her hips, watching. She pushed her ass back against his half-hard dick, and he hissed, moaning softly.

 

“Oh, fuck.” A red flush crawled across Pidge’s face as she rode her fingers, body shaking as the lube began to take effect. “Fuck,  _ Keith _ .” She took his dick in her clean hand, stroking him back to full hardness before grabbing the condom and sliding it on, sinking down on him with a gasp. Keith’s grip on her waist tightened, arms moving to raise her hips up and bring him back down. She leaned forward, bracing herself on the bed as she picked up the pace, and he thrusted up to meet her.

 

“God, Keith, gonna cum.” Pidge whined. “Gonna cum, so good.”

 

Keith rubbed her clit, snapping his hips up harshly, and Pidge screamed, grinding down as she came. Keith groaned, second orgasm hitting him before he realized, eyes squeezing shut. They paused to catch their breath before Pidge slip off of him, flopping to the side.

 

“Wanna stop?”

 

Keith shook his head. “Not a chance. I can manage one more. Just need a minute.” He pulled the condom off, tying it off and tossing it in the trash by the bed. Pidge clambered over him, grabbing two bottles of water from Keith’s small collection and tossing one to him. “Drink.”

 

They each downed half a bottle, and Pidge got back on the bed, lying beside Keith and pulling him into a deep kiss. After a few minutes, Keith began to squirm, and Pidge looked down to see him stroking himself. “Jesus, already?”

 

“I’m really worked up, I guess. I can cum six times with just a few minutes break in between before I get tired.”

 

Pidge’s expression turned thoughtful. “I wonder if that would shorten if you kept getting fucked even after you came.”

 

“Pidge. Fuck now, science later.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, but nudged him over again, pulling his hip up so he was on his knees, face pressed into the pillows. She picked up the lube again, pouring some on her fingers before immediately pressing two into him, rubbing against his prostate. Keith’s hips jerked, his dick hardening fully. Pidge added a third finger, watching Keith fuck back on them. Almost immediately, his body began to tremble, and he whined.  _ “Pidge.”  _

 

“How does it feel?”

“G-Good, fuck,  _ come on _ .”

 

Pidge removed her fingers, and Keith whined. Pidge put the strap on back on before sliding into Keith in one fluid thrust. 

 

“Fuu...ah… P-Pidge!”

 

Pidge set up a punishing pace, hitting Keith’s prostate with  every thrust. Keith screamed outright , sheets balled in his fists as she fucked him.

 

_ “Piiidge - I’m so close.”  _ He slurred, tears rolling down his face. Pidge slowed her thrusts, smirking as he cried out in frustration. “No!”

 

“No, what, Keith? Want me to stop? You know what to say.”

 

Keith hiccuped, trying and failing to fuck back against the strap-on. “Please, Pidge, I’m so close… I need - need to cum, please.”

 

Pidge was awed by how fast he fell apart when she used the special lube. She made a mental note to give it to Hunk on Keith’s behalf. Rubbing circles into his lower back, she said, “Okay. I’ve got you. Touch yourself for me?”” She picked up the pace, and Keith reached down to stroke himself, nearly screaming as he seized up and came. Pidge slowed, and pulled out. Keith didn’t move, his eyes shut.

 

Getting up, Pidge quickly deposited the toy in Keith’s bathroom to be cleaned before going back to the bed and removing the soiled sheets, adjusting Keith so he was lying down comfortably. Tossing the sheets into the corner, she threw the blanket over Keith’s naked body before going back to the bathroom to clean.

 

When she returned, Keith’s eyes were open, and he groaned softly. Pidge grabbed his discarded bottle of water, coaxing him up to drink. When it was empty, he sighed. “Thanks.” he murmured, voice rough.

 

She petted his hair. “Hunk’s gonna like it when you cry. He likes teasing before taking care of you.”

 

Keith’s face erupted in a blush, and he covered his face, groaning. Pidge giggled, ruffling his hair before searching for her clothes.

 

“Thanks for doing this for me.”

 

Pidge beamed. “You don’t have to thank me. I got something out of it, too.” Putting on her clothes, she made her way to the door. Before leaving, she turned back around. “By the way, you should know that Hunk came to me a few days ago, and asked me if you might be interested in sleeping with him. The dick on that strap-on is a mold of his dick. So that’s what you’ll be getting.” Cackling, she ran out of the room, leaving a spluttering, red-faced Keith behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to comment!


End file.
